Wiseman's Evil Hand! Chibiusa Disappears
"Wiseman's Evil Hand! Chibiusa Disappears" is the 38th episode of Sailor Moon R and the 84th episode overall. In the English dub, the title for this episode is Jealousy's Just Rewards. Summary Chibiusa is kidnapped by Wiseman and continues to be brainwashed by him, slowly falling under his control. Wiseman tells Chibiusa that no one in the world loves her, and she successfully becomes his pawn. Esmeraude also resolves to kill the Sailor Senshi in order win Prince Demande's heart, and she will used any means necessary in order to get what she wants. Plot The Sailor Senshi are at the Crystal Palace, waiting for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon to return. Luna comments on how the palace should have been protected by the Silver Crystal and Artemis suggests that there may be something wrong with the future crystal. Chibiusa drops Luna P and Sailor Mercury asks her if she is all right Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask return and Sailor Moon says how she missed everyone. Sailor Mars scolds her for being a crybaby. They enter a room and see Neo-Queen Serenity encased in a quartz shield. Sailor Venus asks King Endymion why the Silver Crystal didn't protect the palace, to which he answers by explaining how it disappeared just before the Black Moon Clan attacked. Sailor Moon tries to use her Silver Crystal to re-awaken Neo-Queen Serenity but fails. Chibiusa leaves the palace and is confronted by Wiseman, who finds out that she took her mother's crystal. Wiseman then tricks Chibiusa into aiding him. Saphir and Esmeraude are observing the Black Crystal. Esmeraude comments on how the energy levels are unusally high, and Saphir responds that Demande does not understand how fragile the Black Crystal is and how he is suspicous of Wiseman. Esmeraude ignores him, saying how he shouldn't worry about Demande. Right about then, Demande appears and asks what the energy levels of the Black Crystal are. Esmeruade says that the energy levels are haywire, and Demande disappears. Saphir remarks that if Demande hadn't fallen for Neo-Queen Serenity, they would have already conquered 20th Century Earth. Esmeraude becomes angry and throws her fan at the ground before stating that she'll go and destroy the Sailor Senshi. Esmeraude then goes to talk to Wiseman. He says that there is little difference between her and Neo-Queen Serenity and he can help her achieve her dream. Esmeraude takes the crown and Wiseman uses it to transform her into a dragon. She then goes to attack the Crystal Palace. After spotting it, the Senshi leave the palace to attack the dragon. Sailor Jupiter uses Sparkling Wide Pressure to wound Esmeraude. Sailor Moon thinks that the dragon is defeated and runs up her. Tuxedo Mask warns her to be careful, but Sailor Moon assures him that she will be fine. Then she notices the dragon is behind her and she is attacked, her but Tuxedo Mask saves her. He then throws a rose at the crown on the dragons head, temporarily stunning it. Sailor Moon uses Moon Princess Halation to destroy the dragon. When the dragon is destroyed, Esmeraude appears briefly before falling into a void. Wiseman states that he is glad Esmeraude is gone and soon Saphir and Demande would also die. Changes Changes From the Manga *Esmeraude is destroyed by Tuxedo Mask. **She doesn't turn into a dragon. *Wiseman recruits Chibiusa while she's lost in the time dimension. *While Chibiusa did steal the Silver Crystal of the future, it did not vanish, as she wears it on her necklace. Dub Changes *The scene at the beginning of the episode in which Prince Demande attacked Saphir was cut from the DiC English dub. Trivia *This episode marked the last appearance of Esmeraude in the anime. *The Sailor Says segment featured in this episode was previously featured in "Cherry Blossom Time". Gallery es:EP084 pl:Zła ręka Wisemana! Zniknięcie Chibiusy de:Das Ende von Esmeraude Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon R episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Work in Progress Category:Anime